Fame and Fortune? I'm In
by L. saDiablo
Summary: major writers block for every single piece that i've written thus far. i've been working on a project that's been taking up a lot of my muse's energy...so this is on hold until i can edit and rewrite it.
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: I have no clue why in the world I still write this, after all, all of you people know that we authors are too poor too own any of the anime we write for/about…Therefore, I will say this only in the first chapter and will continue to do so and btw…it goes throughout the entire fic…I do not own Card Captor Sakura…. therefore you crazy folks out there may not sue me…. phhhhhbt! _J

..::PRELUDE::..

---'---,---@

            Sakura was turning 23 in one week and she was dreading it…

            She sighed as she looked at the amount of papers on her desk. 'So this is what it's like to be a star! God! I wish I could get out of this!' She sighed inwardly as she glanced at the topmost paper she held in her hands.

            It read:

"Go to Tokyo and become a star! America, Korea, and Japan looking for a new pop sensation! Anyone interested please send in a demo, your stats, and make sure you know your own age…you must be at least 19 and younger than 27. Background checks will be made. Send everything to this address:"            

            Pop Station 14only!

            723582 Harami Boulevard

            Tokyo, Japan 7485-387

            Just then the pink, sakura-dusted phone beside her rang.

            "Moshi, moshi." Sakura greeted.

            "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's excited squeal answered Sakura's voice.

            "Tomoyo-chan! What's up and could you please try to calm down? My ears hurt like hell."

(Allow me to make clear one thing…While Sakura appears to be an international star, she is merely famous in Tomoeda as a teen group along with Rika and Chiharu. Tomoyo makes the costumes.)           

            "Gomen na sai! Sakura-chan! But honestly! Have you been watching the news lately?! There's a pop contest going on in Tokyo and you absolutely HAVE TO sign up for it! Onegai?!" Tomoyo's voice took a pleading note as Sakura winced.

            'Go figure. She *would* notice the article.'

            "If I say yes, what's in it for me? Other than  being your model, Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura asked dryly.

            "You can finally become the star you were meant to be. In other words, fame and fortune are yours to command! And most importantly, I will be able to tape you, Sakura-chan! Kawaii desu wa ne…" Tomoyo sighed as her eyes gained a starry luster that made her friends sweat and turn their heads.

            "…Ano…Tomoyo-chan…"

            "Hai, Sakura-chan?"

            "Never mind! *But* you owe me BIG TIME!!" Sakura finally growled. "You send in the demo, stats and all, considering you have *all* the tapes! AND if Touya gives me crap about this, I'm gonna nail the two of you!"

            "Don't worry Sakura-chan! Your brother will never hear about this from me! But, if he sees you on TV, then it's not my fault!

            "Oh, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gave up and burst into laugher.

---'---,---@

~*Elsewhere in America*~

            "Syaoran!" Eriol looked everywhere for his "cute little brother."

            "What do you want?!" Syaoran snapped a he looked up from the latest issue of Initial D. (only thing I could think of sadly…)

            "Is that the way to treat your older, oh-so-lovable brother, you infuriating sibling?"

            "Lovable? You want lovable? I'll show you lovable you ass-" Syaoran stopped as he saw Yelan walk in with a flyer in her hands.

            "Somebody's in trouble…" Eriol began to chant in a singsong voice.

            "Quite the contrary, Eriol. You see, Xiao Lang is going to Tokyo." Yelan smiled at Eriol.

            "NANI?! Why the hell do you want me to go to Tokyo?!" Syaoran was stupefied to say the least.

            "Simple. You are going to become a star."

            "Why?"

            "Because you have the best voice in the family and that's saying something." Eriol commented from the side.

            "Did I ask you?!" Syaoran yelled.

            "ENOUGH! You are going and that's that. Your brother will accompany you and  be happy it's not your sisters! And *NO* arguing!"

            "OKAY! Fine. Under one condition. No checking up on me 24/7, no spies watching me wherever I go and all the time…got it?!"

            Yelan sighed. Her youngest was always headstrong. "Fine. You got it."

            "On the Li name?"        

            "Yes, on the Li name."

~*A mere  two hours later…*~

            "BRO! Can you get the demo and stats sent in?! I still have to pack!" Syaoran yelled down at Eriol.

            "Oh my GOD! You act like a woman! But yes, I will send the stats and demo in!" Eriol smirked.

            "Xiao Lang. Relax. You're flight is leaving tomorrow morning! You still have time to pack." Yelan smiled at her youngest's frantic actions.

            "No, mother, that's the thing…I just *STARTED* packing!"

            Yelan face-faulted and said, "Eriol, as soon as your done, I want you to help him pack!"

---'---,---@

AN: all things in () are an's. but how do you think this fic is going? Review please! Have a good one! And blessed be!


	2. An Introduction to Fame

AN: Yo! People. Grrr….I know I have another fic that's on hold cause of writer's block, but I should have a chap up by next week latest! At least I hope so…I had an inspiration for writing this and I felt like I should get this down ASAP. I was watching the ep of CCS when Sakura was Prince Charming and Syaoran was Sleeping "Beauty". Hope you enjoy! And, please…if you must flame do so with soft vocabulary and constructive criticism…J everything in **…** is eriol and syaoran im-ing each other telepathically…anything in *~…~* is sakura to one of the two. I'll distinguish between which one…

---'---,---@

~*In Tokyo*~

            "Don't you *dare* drop that bag! All of these bags must be handled with the utmost care!" Tomoyo shrieked at the poor bellboy.

            "Y-y-y-yes ma'am," The young man stuttered. 'How can such a beautiful woman be so pushy?!'

            "Tomoyo-chan! You should be nicer. It's not like any of the clothes you made me will somehow be ripped or torn. You sewed the seams too well and the material is the best!" Sakura laughed, "You have nothing to worry about."

            "Honto desu ka? Sakura-chan! KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed and pointed to an adorable chocolate lab in a Chinese man's arms.

            "T-t-tomoyo-chan…hoe…" Sakura sweat-dropped as the bellboy face faulted.

            "Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. But its so *kawaii*!"

            This time the young man heard her and looked her way. Sakura noticed and quickly pulled out a magazine to cover her face as the young man made his way over. He had a confident walk that stated that he was the type of man/boy that was used to getting what he wanted. Mainly, women as easy bait. How difficult could it be in Japan?

            "AI! Little bro! I'll be there in a sec, OK?!" he yelled over his shoulder.

            "Fine! Whatever! Just make sure you don't scare all the women out of here!" A young man with brown hair and amber eyes called back.

            "Ha! Funny," the elder muttered, "hello, sorry about my brother. He's not too good with people in *any* mood.'

            "Yes. I can see that. Yet, what brings two Chinese-American citizens to Tokyo?" Tomoyo laughed.

            "What? Oh, sorry. My manners are absolutely wretched. My name _(excuse me those of you who prefer the original Japanese names! Had to think of something very Chinese!)_ is Li Hong Long. _(aka…eriol!)_ That 'cute little boy' over there is my little brother Li Xiao Lang. Just call him Li and you can call me Eriol."

            "Alright. Eriol-san. But you still haven't answered my question. What are you two doing here?" Tomoyo pressed on.

            Sakura, who was by now turning red from her pent-in laughter, began to choke. Eriol never seemed to have trouble with anyone, let alone the opposite sex.

            "Oh…well…I'm just here to support my brother."

            "So, what's your brother doing here?" Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

            "He's here for the pop sensation search. And you and your companion?" Eriol regained his cool as he began to loosen up to her style.

            "Sakura and I are here for the sensation search as well. I am her support," Tomoyo pointedly looked away from him and looked at the chocolate puppy.

            Sakura, o the other hand, had fallen over from her zealous laughter. Li walked over and helped her up.

            "Unfortunately," he said, "I'm related to that ass. I'm LI, and you are?"

            "Kinomoto Sakura. You came over from America, right?" She glanced at his clothing and his build. When she finally looked up, she noticed his eyes were a burning amber. She felt as if he could see through to her very soul.

            "Yes, why?"

            "Don't take any offense from this, but you look like the model of American preps!" Sakura apologized after she had ended her laughter.

            "Yeah, I guess you're right!" Syaoran looked down at his Abercrombie™, forest green turtleneck and Gap™  khaki cargoes. He smirked. "So you're here for the sensation search?"

            "Yeah, I take it that that's what you're here for too?"

            "If it weren't for my mother, I would *not* be here! So you could say more or less."

            "Bitter aren't we?"

            "Yeah, more or less. What room did they give you?"

            "Um…B232. Which room do you have?" Sakura smiled. She had been in Tokyo less than to hours and there was already a heartthrob in front of her asking for her room number. Not to mention worth watching for during the search.

            "B231. I'll show you to your room if you want me to. Eriol can show Tomoyo to the room…I assume you two will be sharing the same room?"

            "Yeah. You and Eriol as well I presume?"

            "Unfortunately, yes." Syaoran shuddered.

---'---,---@

"You're not used to women being up front with you are you?" Tomoyo grinned.

            "U-u-um…quite frankly. No. none of the women back at home ever gave me anything over checking me out and stuttering when I talked to them. So. You're quite a change." Eriol was staring at her with the strangest look on his face..

            "I can imagine. Perhaps it's because I didn't fall head-over-heels for you." Tomoyo laughed.

            'How can she take this so lightly?' He thought. He was confused. No other woman had ever managed to reflect his charm and not turn into a vulnerable creampuff. "Uh. It's not that. Just never mind." Eriol looked away after he felt the lab pull on its leash.

            "Ok. Suit yourself." Tomoyo knelt  down to pick up the puppy.

            "What room are you staying in? We've been here for a while so, we know our way around."

            "We?"

            "Yes, my bro—where is he? Oh good God! Is that girl your friend?" Eriol sighed and dropped his head.

            "Oh? Yes. It's Sakura. She's the girl who is going for the sensation search. Why do you ask?" Tomoyo pointed to her luggage.

            "My brother just towed her inside. And the strange thing is that he hates people." Eriol shrugged. 

            "It's hard to hate Sakura. She's one of the nicest people in Tomoeda. She's a really friendly and naïve person," Tomoyo sighed, "it's just the way she is."

            "Oh. Explains his personality change." Eriol laughed.

            **She'll be fine. I'm taking to her room. You'd do the best to escort her friend as well. Ciao. Ass.** Eriol frowned as Syaoran's thoughts flew across his mind.

            **Cute little brother of mine.**

            **Nice to see you haven't lost your manners. Oh well Try not to flirt too much. She doesn't take too well to it.**

            **How would you know?! And what room number is hers**

            'No reply. Go figure. It's just like him to stop in the middle of a conversation!' Eriol silently.

            "What's wrong?" Tomoyo looked over at him, worried.

            "Huh? Oh. Nothing. Just realized that you probably don't know where your room is. Speaking of which, which room do you have?" He rushed through his words trying not to give into the temptation of leaving frogs in his brother's bed.

            "Oh. Ok. Um…B232. I think Sakura has the extra keys." Tomoyo blurted.

            "Extra keys?" Eriol looked at her questioningly. 

            "Her brother is so overprotective," was her simple answer.

            "Oh, I see," the corners of his eyes crinkled up in mirth.

            "Anyway. Why do you ask where my room is? I'm perfectly capable of finding it on my own," she let the words float out of her mouth.

            "Maybe I just wanted to. My room number is B231. Now do you see why?" Eriol laughed at the expression on her face.

            "Sumimasen. HEY! Watch it with that bag! If I find that one of them has fallen to the ground, then I am seriously going to torture the guy who dropped it!" She stopped, and took a well-needed breath.

            Eriol threw back his head and gave way the full-throated laughter when he saw the nerve-wrecked bellboy drop the precious Versache baggage. "Are you always this protective about your luggage?"

            "No. It's just that all of the clothes were made by me for Sakura to wear during the sensation search! And I don't want to remake any of them!" Tomoyo wailed.

            "So, you're her manager and her costume designer? Suits you somehow."

            "Thank you-oh-so-much. And you're here to support your brother?!"

            "Yep. But now, as your bags are all carefully loaded, you need to go to your room. I'll show you where it is."

---'---,---@

            **So. Cute little brother of mine. How far did you get with Ying Fa?**

            **Farther than you've gotten with Tomoyo, I'm sure. Besides, it's not like I drop about 700 goddamn pickup lines in front of her!**

            **You are gonna get it! Stupid, little a—**

            **What the hell? The banquet is in about two hours. You should take Tomoyo to her room ASAP. She'll need the extra time to get two people ready.**

            **Two people?! What the hell?**

            **Tomoyo made the outfit and she's the only one who can actually figure them out without ripping any seams or screwing up the dress design. Dumb ass…**

            **Shut up! Tadpole (cough hint cough). It's not like I memorized the girl's life story.**

            **Someone sounds bitter. Was it because she didn't fall for your American charm?**

            **Now you're gonna get it shorty!** Eriol let a smirk settle on his features as he contemplated on what to do to Xiao Lang before he went to sleep.

---,---'---@

            "Li, what are you laughing about?" Sakura looked confused as Syaoran started laughing.

            "Nandemonai. But if you must know, it's just that Tomoyo isn't falling for my brother's flirty bullshit. It's just funny. He was our school's playboy back in A, Cali.

            "All the girls fell for him and all of them got their hearts broken. He's never been able to stay with one girl for longer than one week. So far, Tomoyo is the only girl who has resisted his "charm". That's why he's paying so much attention to her. He's so stubborn about this stuff that he's gonna try to make her fall for him and then break her heart just to prove he can." Syaoran finished.

            "Wow. That's not a record I would be proud of if I were him." Sakura's eyes went wide. She honestly hadn't believed that such a good-looking guy could be so cruel and reckless when it came down to a girl's heart. (Excuse me to all the hot and very kind men out there!)

            "That's the way he is. Mother never scolded him for it. She pretty much let him do whatever the hell he felt like doing. So you could say that he is spoiled rotten."           

            "Ouch. He must be. Oh well…ano…the banquet,,,isn't that in two hours?" Sakura began to panic.

            "Yes it is. Why?" Syaoran looked over at her trembling figure.

            "Where's Tomoyo? I need to get to my room. Now. Please?" Sakura looked at Li, eyes pleading.

            "All right. Let's go." Syaoran resolved to put something really nasty in his brother's pillow.

            **Yo. Get Tomoyo to her room before Sakura and I get there. Seriously. Ying Fa's about to collapse on me.**

            **Yeah, yeah. Oy. I'll get her there in ten minutes. Take your time. We're on the top floor. So it'll take a bit. Chill out!**

            **All right. What are you doing on the top floor anyway?**

            **Tell you later. And besides, you have to deal with Ying Fa before she passes out!**

---,---'---@

            "You should probably be getting to your room now. The  banquet is in two hours." Eriol looked at Tomoyo strangely.

            "Oh no! I still have to unpack Sakura-chan's dress for tonight! I need to get back there! Please? Hurry!" Tomoyo looked at Hong Long and he noticed that her eyes had begun to tear up.

            "Calm down. I'll get you there in more than enough time. This is nothing to cry about." Eriol shushed her and wiped the tears from her face.

            "But it's the first time I've ever—" Tomoyo looked up as she saw Li and Sakura run towards them.

            "Tomoyo-chan! Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and gave her a fierce hug. "I got worried when you didn't leave a note in the room." Sakura wailed.

            "Daijobu desu yo. I left to get our refrigerator filled. (remember? She's rich!) So, Eriol took me to the desk to order everything. Sorry."

            "I should've known you would've taken care of yourself." Sakura looked over at Eriol and gave him a half nod, half pull of her head in curiosity.

            *~What's so interesting about her that you have to literally abduct her? I can tell when she's lying. She's only 23, not your usual type of easy woman.~*

            Eriol's head popped up as he heard a new voice in his mind. "What the—" He stopped as he noticed that Sakura was glaring at him.

            *~I assume by now that you know who this is?~*

            *~How'd you get into my head? I wasn't even aware that you could do this!~*

            *~Trust me. I don't know what you're trying to do to her, but you can rest assured that you want to be extremely careful with her or else it will be your hide. IN English, Be a gentleman!~*

            *~So, now you're her guardian angel? Makes a hell of a lot of sense.~*

            *~Just take it. I realize that you and LI can do this as well. Tell him before I'm ready and I swear I will hurt you.~*

            (Sakura has a bad side! No. actually, she's just looking out for Tomoyo like Tomoyo has been watching her for the last ten years.)

            *~Point taken. You have my word. The word of a *gentleman*~* Eriol snickered as he saw the anger passing over her angelic face.

            "Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran looked over at her paling figure, worried.

            "Nandemonai yo. I'm fine. Tomoyo-chan. We should get going," Sakura quietly replied.

            "Hai. Let's go. I still have to unpack your dress," Tomoyo ran down the hall to B232 with Sakura trailing.

            "See you later!"

---,---'---@

            _ok people. Damn! Writing a chap like that is gonna kill me, cause I write it, proof it, then I type it and takes so friggin long! So, I'll try to update asap down the line, but I don't know how that's gonna go…but I'll try to see if I can finish this before writer's block kicks in! ttyl. And joe, don't get on my nerves.. this damn thing weighed in at 2420 words! Till the next chapter!_


	3. Dinner, Enemies, and New Acquaintances

AN: I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS FICCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Christmas….it gives me a chance to play catch-up!

*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran and Eriol were standing by the steps waiting for the two young women to meet them. Eriol had a small martini glass in his hand, Syaoran held one filled with cabernet sauvignon. 

Syaoran looked at his watch and growled softly, "What on earth takes women more than two hours to prepare for a function?"

"They have appearances to keep up, unlike you, brother dear," Eriol smirked as he looked at his annoyed sibling.

Syaoran glared at him and put his hand in the pocket of his khaki dress pants. He'd gone semi-formal when he started dressing, choosing to wear a forest green button-up shirt and a black undershirt beneath it. Eriol stood beside him resplendent in an outfit similar to his. He wore black slacks and a deep azure button-up shirt with a white undershirt beneath. Eriol tapped his foot impatiently. Syaoran, noticing his movement, smirked at his show of restlessness. 

"Dying already, are we, Hong Long?"

"Can it, oh sweet brother of mine," Eriol glared daggers at his sibling.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll be forced to explain to the world your fetish for lipstick."

"You wouldn't! That was all your idea! It's not my fault you got me drunk!" Syaoran snapped at his brother.

"I know it was all me. But the grand general public doesn't know that."

"Yarou-"

"Such language! Gentlemen, I expected better from the two of you." Tomoyo had appeared wearing a deep violet silk gown. Half of her hair was placed in a simple bun and the other half lay sown her back in rolling waves. She wore very little make-up, aside from the pale pink lip gloss that glistened on her lips. The gown was laced in the back and the front was made to resemble a medieval gown, with a gently sloping "V" lined in a darker violet silk. The sleeves were made of a sheer indigo material that was attached only at the seams. The sleeves opened up at her shoulder and exposed her pale skin. 

"You look beautiful as usual, Tomoyo," Eriol bowed and offered Tomoyo his arm.

Sakura walked down moments later and Syaoran dropped his glass of wine. She was beautiful. A soft pink material clung to her body, thin straps holding the gown in place. Sheer pink sleeves were attached just under her shoulder, exposing only a little of her skin. The back of the dress was much like Tomoyo's, only the lacings were done in a different manner. In the stead of the traditional criss-cross, the pale pink ties were laced in an intricate knot, twisting around each other. If one looked closely, they could see the cherry blossom outline the laces formed. 

"Are you ok, Syaoran?" Sakura looked at him concerned.

Syaoran nodded and offered her his arm. She accepted gracefully and smiled as he led her into the banquet hall. 

*~He's speechless because of the dress, you know. You do look stunning in pink, dear one.~*

*~Why thank you. How's the *gentleman* act coming along? And don't forget, Eriol, *no* pick up lines.~* Sakura's smile grew wider at the obvious grimace that passed over Eriols' face.

*~Got it. Stop badgering me about her. She'll be fine.~* Eriol looked at his brother's friend.

Sakura inclined her head slightly and Eriol sighed. She was overprotective and had no need to be. Tomoyo could take care of herself. 

Eriol shook his head and led Tomoyo into the banquet hall, following his thunderstruck brother. They made their way to a table in center of the room where they found that while they were tablemates, they also had other *unwanted* company.

Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Kisaragi Rina, and of course, her partner in crime, Kando Aoshi. Both were entered in the contest and Sakura and Tomoyo were well acquainted with Rina. She had once attended Tomoeda's local high school. Not only that, she was told she was "beautiful" and had a "good voice". Well because of both, the girl's ego swelled to the size of which could only belong to a man that has never been told that he has no skill in bed. She had practically bedded every football and hockey player at school, including Sakura's old boyfriend, Kando Aoshi. He'd fallen for the girl's "charm", rather, that was what he called it. 

Tomoyo growled and launched herself at Rina. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

"Tomoyo! Yamete! Eriol! Hayaku; stop her! Syaoran, help me!" Sakura locked her hands on Tomoyo's left arm as Eriol and Syaoran rushed to help.

"Tomoyo, yamenasai," Eriol's voice became cold and commanding. 

Startled, Tomoyo let go of Rina and Eriol quickly locked her in his arms. Sakura sighed softly. *~Arigato.~*

*~Don't worry about it…I do need an explanation though.~*

"Tomoyo-chan. Daijobu?" Sakura looked at her friend.

"Oh, I'm bloody fine! Just wait until I get my hands on you, you backstabbing bitch! I will make you regret the day your mother pushed you out of her ass!" Tomoyo spit out at Rina. 

The girl was looking down at Tomoyo, "Daidouji. How *nice* to see you again. You as well, Kinomoto."

Sakura gave Rina a curt nod. She paid no heed to Aoshi. The boy was as good as dead to her for choosing a slut over her. It didn't matter, he was an old relationship. A memory that she would have preferred never to surface to her conscious mind ever again, but he was here, nonetheless. Syaoran placed an arm around her waist in comfort. She smiled at him and moved to sit down.

Two more people joined their table. Another young woman by the name of Kim Jae Eun and a young man by the name of Travis Arden who had flown in from Evanston, IL. Both were much better company than Rina and Aoshi. So when the time came to sit, Travis sat on one side of Eriol and Aoshi sat on the other side of Travis. The same went for Jae Eun and Rina.

As the banquet commenced, Rina and Aoshi talked to each other as Sakura and Tomoyo got to know Jae Eun and Eriol and Syaoran got to know Travis.

The lights dimmed suddenly and Sakura and Syaroan looked at each other, one in fright of the dark and the other in comfort. (do I really need to tell you who is who? Hope not! ;p) 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to officially welcome you to Tokyo. Now, I will only say a few words before I draw the lucky ten who will be singing tonight." Several calls of "not now" or "I'm not ready yet" or "YEAH" greeted his remark. As he continues his short speech, Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled. 

"Nervous, Ying Fa?"

"No?" she squeaked.

"You know, you're going to have to get over that stage fright soon. You have to sing on *public television*," Syaoran grinned as he stressed his last two words. 

"I know." Sakura smiled at him and pinched his cheeks, "Were you worried about me, Little Wolf?"

Syaoran blushed and thanked God that the lights were dim. "Of course…not."

"And the ninth singer is Kinomoto Sakura!"

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The crowd laughed lightly as the cute expression made itself heard over the announcement. Sakura turned a deep cherry red at her accidental outburst.

"And the tenth, is Li Xiao Lang!"

Sakura grinned at him, "At least I'm not the only one!"

Their attention shifted back to the man as he got ready to hand the mike to the first singer. "And our first entertainer tonight! Kisaragi Rina!"

She stood up and flounced her way to the stage and waiting microphone. She pointed at a song on the list that the do provided for her and stood on stage ready to sing.

She opened her mouth and Sakura began to gag lightly into the cream-colored napkin that rested in her grip.

__

"I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always  
Go my way, yeah...  
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize...  
  
(Chorus)  
I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

  
Sakura bit back laughter at her choice in song. Tomoyo looked at her and shared the amusement. Eriol looked disgusted and Syaoran paid her no attention. In fact, the only one paying ttention to her was Aoshi. He was *transfixed*, to her of all things. Sakura started to giggle and Tomoyo laughed quietly into her hand. It wasn't that she had a bad voice, oh no, quite far from it; her only talent was to mimic pop stars. She would never amount to much in the entertainment world.

__

  
(Verse 2)  
I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me  
Its time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than u know now  
So tell me to shut my eyes  
  
I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
But if u look at me closely  
You will see it my eyes  
This girl will always find  
Her way  
  
I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)  
All I need is time (All I need)  
A moment that is mine (That is mine)  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time (is All I need)  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman"

Sakura finally released all of her laughter as Rina tripped on her *flounce-age* back to her seat. Aoshi rushed to help her up and Eriol tripped him. Travis snorted into his napkin and Jae Eun hummed and stared innocently at the ceiling. 

"Travis Arden, get up here boy! You're next!"

Travis got up nervously and made his way to the stage. He also pointed to a song on the list and sat waiting. Chords were struck and he took a breath and began.

__

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing 

Watch you smile while you are sleeping 

While you're far away and dreaming 

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender 

I could stay lost in this moment forever 

Every moment spent with you 

Is a moment I treasure 

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep 

'Cause I'd miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

Laying close to you 

Feeling your heart beating 

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming 

Wondering if it's me you're seeing 

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together 

I just wanna stay with you 

In this moment forever, forever and ever 

Sakura smiled, it looked like their new friend had quite a bit of talent hidden in his sleeve and quiet demeanor. She only hoped that Rina didn't get her hands on him.

__

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep 

'Cause I'd miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

I don't wanna miss one smile 

I don't wanna miss one kiss 

I just wanna be with you 

Right here with you, just like this 

I just wanna hold you close 

Feel your heart so close to mine 

And just stay here in this moment 

For all the rest of time 

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep 

'Cause I'd miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream would never do 

'Cause I'd still miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep 

'Cause I'd miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you, baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

Don't wanna close my eyes 

Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah 

I don't wanna miss a thing"

Their table joined in the wild applause as he bashfully sauntered back to their table. Jae Eun smiled at him and threw her table napkin at him. "I thought you said you couldn't sing!"

The table laughed at her comment and stared pointedly at the blushing American. 

"Well, I don't think I can, does that count?"

The table laughed again as the rest of the chosen began to sing songs. Finally Sakura's turn came up. She gulped and looked at Tomoyo for support.

"Ganbatte!" Tomoyo winked at her friend. She'd do fine. She always did.

*~You'll do fine, Ying Fa. Now get your butt up there and sing! My oh-so-loveable brother wants to hear it!~*

Sakura blushed a deep red and walked quickly to the stage. She told them her song and waited for them to get ready. (AN: in case some of you haven't heard this song, it's Gackt's Sekai Story… ::Sigh:: love Gackt…so beautiful…download the song if you have the chance!)

__

"Kasuka na hikari ni yobi samasarete

hakanai yume no kioku to kiesou na koe

****

Called back to consciousness by a faint light,

by the memory of a fleeting dream and the fading remnant of your voice,

toozakaru kako no zawameki wa

ima de wa mienai ano keshiki o utsushidashite yuku

****

the vivid stirring of that far-distant past

keeps reflecting a scene that now I can no longer see:

soba de warau... kimi ga iru

****

still at my side, smiling... you are here.

sou... maru de kinou no koto no you ni oboeteiru yo

dare yori mo fukaku boku ni fureta sono manazashi o

****

Ah... clear as though it were but yesterday, I still remember it!

That one glance which touched me more deeply than anyone else ever had...

wakachiau koto no yorokobi mo

kiseki no you na ano deai mo...

futari no omokage sae mo okizari ni shite kieteyuku

****

The joy of what we shared

and that near-miraculous encounter

and even the last traces of what we were together -- all of it, deserted, vanishing away...

usureteyuku kioku no naka de

mou ichido dake dakishimetakute

setsunai kurai sakebitsuzukeru kimi no na o

koe ga nakunaru made

****

From within those vanishing memories,

I yearn to hold you just one more time.

To the verge of pain, I keep crying out your name

until my voice is worn to silence.

She began to whisper into the mike,

__

"Hito wa ittai doko kara kite, doko e iku n' darou?

Taisetsu na yasashii hito wa

kimi dake ga inai..."

****

"Where is it that people come from, and where do they go?

My precious, gentle one--

you alone are no longer here..."

utsumuite furueru kimi o

kono ude de dakishimetakute

kono sekai no dare yori mo kimi o

mamoritai to kizuita kara

****

I want to hold you in my arms

as you stand there trembling, head downcast.

Because I've realized that what I want

is to protect you, more than anyone else in all this world.

mou sukoshi de boku wa kieru kedo...

soredemo kimi dake wa hanashitaku wa nai

setsunai kurai kimi ni tsutsumareta ano hibi o

boku wa wasurenai

****

Soon now, very soon, I too will disappear, yet...

even so... you are the one last thing I cannot bear to let go.

Those days when you held me to the verge of pain--

I will never forget…"

Syaoran looked up at her and saw a small ring of light encircling her. "Amazing…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: happy? I decided to make a super long chappie to make up for the good as year that I never updated! Be happy folks! Ja ne!


End file.
